


"Please, don't go"

by BlackFalcon



Series: Please, don't go [1]
Category: Impractical Jokers, Vulquinn - Fandom
Genre: Brian Quinn - Freeform, CPR, Drowning, Ferret, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, James Murray - Freeform, Joe Gatto - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, Sal vulcano - Freeform, Sex, VulQuinn, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFalcon/pseuds/BlackFalcon
Summary: Brian Quinn realises his feelings towards Sal.





	"Please, don't go"

**Chapter One**

It was one of these days Brian didn’t like. He needed to get up very early, at 6AM, do the washing up, plan a few next episodes of “Impractical Jokers”, call about thirty people, and do some shopping. Plus clean his flat a bit, and find some informations on Google.

It doesn’t sound like a bad day, right? But it would be much better, if Quinn wasn’t so sleepy. Three hours of sleep was not enough for someone like him, someone so active, and so busy. He needed more, much more.

Even opening brown eyes was a big effort for him this morning. He opened them just to turn alarm clock off, and closed again.

\- God, please…Let me sleep – he sighed, yawned, and tried to get up from bed, with his eyes still closed. It was a bit hard, since he couldn’t see, where he was going, so he reached his right hand out, and tried to catch something – chair would be the best. Or table.

\- I swear…- he mumbled to himself. – I swear…This evening I will go to sleep at 10PM, like a kid…Not going to spend another night, playing that stupid game…

He never thought, that playing Android game can be so addictive. When he installed “Words with friends” yesterday, he was going to play for only one, or two hours. Instead of, he spent six, trying to win about 10 games at the same time.

Quinn made one step towards door, and smiled to himself. Still loved WWF, and knew, that no one is able to beat him. Almost no one. There was other player, who kicked Brian’s ass, every time they played. He didn’t know that player name, nationality, he knew nothing, just nick. But playing against Master of Cups was pure pleasure.

One step...another…he just wanted to get to the bathroom, and wash his face. It would help him wake up properly. Closer, and closer…

\- Meow! – sudden sound hurt Brian’s ears so bad, that Jokers jumped back, scared, completely awake.

\- What the fuck was that?! – Q looked around, not sure, what exactly happened.

And then he realized. He almost tripped over his own cat. Poor animal looked at him, with that half angry, half blaming look in the eyes.

\- Shit. I am sorry, man – apologized Brian, and leaned down to check, if his pet is OK.

Brooklyn was fine, but Quinn wasn’t. Joker just realized, that he left his bed completely naked. Which means all his neighbours could see, how jumping, naked Brian Quinn looks like.

\- I hope you enjoyed the view! – he growled towards window, and finally got to the bathroom, and shower.

**Chapter Two**

Hot water calmed him a bit, and made him relaxed. He loved the moments in the morning, when drops of water were touching his skin, like small, gentle, beautiful kisses, covering every inch of his body.

Brian raised both hands, and rubbed some shampoo into his hair, enjoying the smell. His own fingers caressed skin for a while, to be sure, that he applied shampoo in the right way.

Then he took small bottle of shower gel in right hand, and put on his body. Mixed with water, it helped to get rid of all stress, and tension.

Quinn closed his eyes for a moment, imagining something so different, than shower gel, and sponges. In his mind, drops of water turned into lips, lips of a man without face, without name. Deep in his heart Brian knew, who it was. He just didn’t want to admit, didn’t want to dream fully, in 100%. Tried to protect himself in some way, and hide his own desires even from himself. 

\- Ooh…- short moan escaped his mouth, when he imagined the tip of tongue, licking his inner thigh. – Do not stop, oh, please, do not…

Quinn couldn’t stop his racing thoughts, his vivid imagination. And he didn’t want to. The only thing he wanted to do that, was to feel. Feel, like never before. Brian grabbed his wet penis in right hand, with fingers still covered in gel. Smiled slightly, realized, that shower gel reminded him of something. Leaned against the back of shower cabin, and started moving his hand. Up, and down, up and down, slowly, enjoying every moment.

And his body replied in the most intense way, making him shiver, making him wanting more. So he gave himself more. He thought of lips he wanted to kiss so hard, he thought about that pretty eyes, face, hair, sexy butt…

Started breathing heavier, faster, his hand found the rhythm, and matched breath.

No one knew. And no one will ever find out about his little secret. About going to bed, dreaming of someone he knew so well, about waking up with only one name in mind. It was always the same person, and no one else. Brian grabbed his cock even harder, trying to imagine, that’s not hand, that’s mouth, lips.

His hand speeded up, his own mouth opened a bit more, Quinn moaned louder, than before.

\- Suck it, suck it, babe…

He didn’t say the name out loud, he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Part of his consciousness knew, that he was alone in shower cabin, but the other part teleported Brian somewhere else, to the world of his dreams, and desires. Soon, it was only Q, his fingers around penis, and invisible man, giving Brian blowjob out of this world.

Joker thrusted his hips into air, replacing hand with mouth, in his imagination. Left hand grabbed cold metal shower handle, but blood running into Q’s veins was too hot now to notice that. He started to precum, his moans got louder, and louder, had to bite lower lip to stop himself from screaming.

\- More, more! Deeper, babe, deeper, harder! – he told himself, totally lost in other space, other universe.

First drops of sperm leaked through fingers, mixing with water, and sweat, making Brian even more horny, that he already was. It was like having sex in the river, like becoming one of those people, who are connected with nature, with its energy, and exactly know, how to become give each other pleasure.

There wasn’t Brian “Q” Quinn anymore, he has changed, he turned into something wild, into primal force, something not fully discovered yet, but so nice, oh, so nice…

And then he exploded, he became sun, burning star, something you can’t stop, something you don’t want to stop. His sperm splashed around, covered floor, his legs, fingers, inner thighs…

Brian slumped in on the floor, completely exhausted and almost unconscious. With his eyes closed, tried to calm down heart, shaking legs, mind full of pictures, of images and desires.

**Chapter Three**

Going to the beach was a part of his punishment. Quinn lost the newest episode of “Impractical Jokers”, and had to do one of those weird things his friends told him to do. This time Joe handed him elephant hat, and costume, and told him Brian to get dressed as such animal. It wouldn’t be so bad, if not rule number one – “You need to use your elephant costume, before you get there! Just get into your car - as a passenger, we don’t want you to get killed - wearing your new clothes!”.

Costume wasn’t comfortable. It had trunk, of course, but tail was the worst. It kept getting between Brian’s legs, making him feel, like he would be sitting on someone’s penis. Soft, to be specific. And Quinn preferred hard cocks. Especially one of them…Oh, god, if he only could put that cock between his legs, in reality, not only in his dreams…

Brian sighed so deeply, that Murr looked at him with concern.

\- You OK, Q? You look like…um….sick elephant.

Joe chuckled slightly, trying to focus on two things – driving, and listening to the conversation.

\- I am sick elephant! – Q answered, making puppy eyes, and holding the end of his naughty tail in right hand. – Look, even my tail is sad. Please, let me come back home.

\- No way! – Gatto replied, immune to Brian’s charm. – You will go there, and spend three hours, as walking elephant, asking for ice cream. You need to get at least three ice creams to end your punishment.

\- Three? – Quinn moaned in definitely non sexual way. – Who will be so nice to give me their own ice cream? It is so hot today! I am gonna melt is…this thing! – he poked himself in chest.

\- You will be fine, the costume has holes! – Murr was really amused.

\- Holes? Where?! I didn’t notice any holes!

\- In very important spots! – Joe couldn’t resist, and burst out laughing. – You need to pee from time to time, right?

\- You mean everyone can see my cock?! – Brian’s eye widened, they looked like two harvest moons.

\- Maybe…- James replied, laughing at Q. – Stop looking for holes! Your penis is safe! We are joking!

\- My penis is safe, pfff. If you only knew, what my penis can do…

\- Hmmm? What do you mean by that? – Gatto frowned, really interested.

\- Nothing. It doesn’t matter. – Q’s face turned red. He was so embarrassed, realizing, that he praised his penis out loud. – Where is Sal?

Of course. When someone mentions dicks, sex, or anything naughty, Brian’s mind goes to Vulcano. Always. To the only man Quinn always wanted.

\- Salvatore? Hm, I am not sure. Waiting on the beach, I guess. We told him to prepare something for you. Part of…you know.

\- I guess I know. – The fact, that Vulcano is going to see Brian, wearing elephant costume, made his mood even worse.

If he only knew…Really knew…

**Chapter Four**

Almost everything was ready. Small spiders, hidden here, and there, just to scare poor Brian Quinn. They weren’t real, of course, they were made of…many things. But the most important was, that they looked like real ones. Sal wasn’t afraid of spiders, his biggest fear were cats.

\- Oh, yeah…- he said to himself, knowing, what will happen next. When Brian gets here, he will see something really scary. Huge spider, coming from ocean to the beach. Jokers asked one of their friends, Tim, if he could hide behind one of the rocks, and pretend to be spider. With costumes, making sounds, and everything. Friend loved the idea, and decided to help scare Quinn.

The only missing thing was…Tim. He hasn’t get here yet. Sal was waiting for him, but got bored. It was 1PM, and Tim was supposed to be here at 2PM. Vulcano looked around, to be sure, that their crazy plan won’t scary anyone…anyone except Brian, of course. Only Quinn should be a victim.

\- I still remember cats, and cage– Sal whispered quietly and started walking towards one of the rocks. Day was gorgeous, very hot, and you couldn’t see even one, single cloud on the sky. So perfect for walk.

One step, two steps, three…higher, and higher. He aimed towards top of the rock, planning to sit there, and wait for Tim. Then for the rest of Jokers, including Brian. When they all get here, the big plan will start.

There wasn’t fourth step. Sal slipped on wet side of the rock, waved his hands for a while, like he would be trying to grab air, and lost his balance completely. He couldn’t even scream, call someone for help, he knew, that he was going to fall down. Straight into the water. Vulcano could swim, of course, but everything happened really fast. So fast, that he didn’t even have time to be really scared. Sal just fell down, hitting his head really hard, and losing consciousness immediately. Hungry ocean swallowed limp body in two seconds, covering it with water, like nothing would happen.

**Chapter Five**

When you truly love someone, you can sense their mood, their sadness, you can sense many things. Especially, if you know someone as well, as Brian knew his friend. The same second Vulcano lost consciousness, and started drowning, Quinn’s body shook.

\- Stop the car.

\- What? No way, Q. We are going to the beach. You know, you and elephant costume…

\- I said stop the car, Joe! – Quinn said a bit louder, getting angry in one second, grabbing front seat, and squeezing it. – Stop the car. I need to check something.

\- Oh, just tell the truth. You’ve got to pee, right? – Murr chuckled. – See those rocks? Should be…um, useful. Just be careful and don’t break your trunk, or tail. Or both!

\- My truck is fine! – said Brian through clenched teeth, not knowing, what exactly was happening. His heart was beating really fast, like in shock. Like someone would be trying…to do what? Take something he loves, take it from him?

He got out of the car as fast, as he could, and ran towards rocks, not even realizing in 100%, what he was doing. He just had to get there. Ocean was calling him, water was like whisper, calling his name, tempting, inviting…but not to swim.

\- Sal! Sal! – Brian yelled instinctively. Mentioning his friend’s name was like awakening. Something happened to Vulcano! It must be the reason, why Brian decided to stop the car, and run like crazy. There wasn’t any other explanation!

Fear. Short, racing breath. Heart, trying to escape his chest, and find Sal. Overwhelming feeling of losing something really important, of losing something…the most important. All of it brought tears to Q’s eyes. He was running, and crying.

And the he saw it. He saw Sal’s cell phone, on the ground, near the biggest of the rocks. And he knew, he guessed, what happened.

Quinn took his clothes as fast, as he could, including ridiculous elephant costume, and jumped into water, completely forgetting about Joe, and Murr. They just stopped existing. The only thing, that matters, was Vulcano. The only person.

Brian knew, what to do. He was a fireman, long time ago. He was able to save a few lives. Quinn has never admitted, how many, but when he told Vulcano about that, friend smiled, and called Q “a hero”.

A hero…who is not able to save someone he loves. There was nothing, nothing but water. Ocean.

\- I won’t lose you! I can’t! – stuck in Brian’s head. He looked around, scared, and desperated. For the first time from long time, he started praying. Promised God, that if He helps him find Sal, Brian will do something. He didn’t know, why. Something big, a true sacrifice. He would give it all, even his life, to help Vulcano, to find him.

And he found. Deep into water. Limp body, probably dead.

**Chapter Six**

Brian put his arms under Sal’s armpits, and tried to get V out of water. Body was heavy, making things very hard. Quinn had not idea, how much time passed by since Vulcano started drowning, he wasn’t even sure, if his friend was still alive. But he had to do something. He had to try.

And he did. The effort Q put into helping Sal was non-human. Brian managed to get them both out of ocean, and carried unconscious, not breathing V to the safe place.

Put him gentle on the ground and checked his friend’s pulse. There wasn’t heartbeat. There was just silence.

\- No, please, no…Not you…- Brian whispered, unbuttoned Sal’s shirt so fast, that he ripped it off , and placed both hands on Vulcano’s chest.

\- Breathe…please, breathe…- begged Quinn, while doing CPR.

One push. Second push. Third.

It wasn’t working. Nothing was working. CPR wasn’t, V’s heart wasn’t, the lungs weren’t.

\- No, no, no…please…- Brian didn’t stop CPR, deciding to try something else. He didn’t even notice river of tears, falling down from his eyes on Sal’s face. Quinn leaned down, opened V’s mouth, took deep breath, and put his own mouth around Sal’s lips. Breathed out, broke the connection of lips, inhaled, and leaned down again. Then, after third attempt, he back to CPR.

\- Don’t do that to me! – he yelled for the last time, realising, that he came too late. It was over, over of his dreams, of everything.

**Chapter Seven**

\- I’ve tried…I’ve really tried…- Brian couldn’t stop crying. – I’ve tried to help him, but…

\- And you did. - Soft whisper was like relief, like warm blanket for Quinn’s ears. – You saved him. Sal is safe, thanks to you only. Please, calm down. Doctor said he will be fine, he just needs some time to rest. Murr will be back soon, with coffee for all of us.

Former elephant hid face in his hands.

\- Joe…What, if they are wrong? What, if we lose our friend? I…I…couldn’t live, be Joker without him, not anymore…

\- I know, Bri. Me neither. But please, calm down. Everything is going to be OK. You found him, saved him, and now everything will be fine. He needs you now, all of us.

\- Can I see him? – Quinn asked quietly.

\- Not now. We need to wait for his family. They are priority.

“I am family!” – yelled Brian’s heart, but he couldn’t say it out loud. He couldn’t admit, what he really feels. He couldn’t reveal his deepest secret – the fact, that he was in love with Sal Vulcano.

\- Soon, Brian, soon. We all will see him soon – Gatto added, wondering, why Brian was so desperated, so…strange. He was acting almost like…like…a lover?

If he only knew the truth!

\- Are you 100% sure, that he won’t die? – Quinn’s voice was still shaking.

\- Yes, yes, I am. - Gatto patted friend’s back a few times.

\- I…I think I’ve got to pee. – Brian said very quietly, Joe barely could hear his words. – Not only pee, I mean…all this stress, all, what happened…I feel sick.

\- OK, mate. Go to the bathroom, and please, don’t worry about Sal. I am sure he will be fine.

\- Good. Good – Brian replied, not thinking too much, what exactly he should say. He just wanted to say something before leaving. - I will be right back.

He waited, till Gatto stopped looking at him, and almost ran towards the door.

It wasn’t bathroom door though.

Q opened it, trying not to make any noise. He wasn’t planning to wake Sal up, he just wanted – needed – to see him.

\- You are so pale…- Brian whispered, approaching V’s bed. – Like you would be already dead…Please, forgive me, that I didn’t come sooner, you know, there, on that beach…I should have known, should feel it, sense it, before it happened. I should be there, with you, save you…

\- It is…OK…Bri…it is…OK…

\- What? Did you just…did you…- Quinn jumped, hearing Sal’s voice, knelt next to hospital bed, and took Vulcano’s hand in his own. – You are alive…

\- Of course I am alive. I am Sal Vulcano, I don’t die so easy. – V flashed a smile, then closed his eyes again. Just to open again, and smile for longer, than a few seconds. – The spiders…did you find them all?

\- What spiders? – Quinn shivered instinctively.

\- Doesn’t matter…Why are you kneeling? And what are you…Brian!

A few hours ago Quinn was sure, that he lost everything, what was important to him. And now, when he could feel touch of soft skin, its smell, Vulcano’s presence, so close…Plus the fact, that they were alone in hospital room…All of this made him forget about the whole world. He just couldn’t stop himself, and started kissing Sal’s fingers.

\- Q, stop, please. Just stop. Please…I am too weak to move my hand, but what you are doing now, is not OK. We are friends, only friends, and I am not…

\- Shut up, Sweet…- Brian whispered between kisses.

\- You called me Sweet? Are you crazy? Bri, what is…

\- Just shut up…- Joker didn’t want to listen. His lips went up, from Sal’s fingers to elbow, stopped there for a while, kissed that spot, went back to fingers, and ran to arm, up, and up…

\- Stop kissing me, dammit! – Vulcano managed to put his other hand up, and tried to push Brian’s head away. It was really bad idea. Quinn just grabbed it, and kissed it too, there, and back again.

\- I am going to put you in a cage full of spi…

\- Shhh…I said stop talking. – Q leaned down, and closed Vulcano’s lips in his own.

Sal wanted to push him back. He really wanted to do that. But when Brian kissed him, and put warm hand on V’s naked chest, something changed. Vulcano felt safe. Safe, like he has never been before. He felt…home.

Younger man kissed Brian back, ignoring screaming voice in his head “I am not gay!”.

\- Oh, yes, you are – Quinn broke the kiss and said softly, like he would be reading his thoughts. – If not, I will turn you into one.

Vulcano tried to say something, tried to protest, but it was too late. Q wasn’t himself anymore, his feelings, his desires took over the control.

Or maybe…he was himself that time. For the first time he was really himself. Brian tasted beloved lips once again, trying to be gentle, to not to scare Sal. He knew, that some things were new for V. But his body got better idea. Right hand started to wander across younger man’s body, caressing it, playing with nipples, going lower, and lower. Vulcano opened his mouth a bit wider, in some kind of defence – he was still unsure, what to do, how to react. Quinn made use of it, and put his tongue in Sal’s mouth. Bri looked into Sal’s eyes, not wanting to force his friend to anything. He wanted it to be pleasure for them both.

And he got his reply. Vulcano moaned into Q’s mouth, and put his own tongue a bit forward, looking for Brian’s. Former fireman was so ready for that, oh, so ready and prepared, that he immediately showed Sal, where to look. Their tongues started to dance, to lick each other, to touch the other one’s tip, going back, and forward.

Brian started breathing heavily, he wanted Sal to have sex with him now, on the floor. His right palm went Vulcano’s balls and rubbed them for a while. Sal felt increasing sensation down his body, his cock went up, and got really hard. It started jumping in Quinn’s hand, asking, begging for touch.

Q smiled, realising, what was happening, and broke the kiss. Disappointment in V’s eyes amused him slightly.

\- You like it…- Brian whispered, and leaned down again, just to send the line of kisses across Sal’s penis. – You want me to suck it, right? You want me to put it into my mouth, lick you, bite, and give you the best blowjob you have ever had…

Q stuck his tongue out, just a bit, to lick the tip of V’s cock, to tease him, to make him crazy from craving.

\- Yes…

\- Lay down on your left side – Q said softly. – And beg me. Call me Daddy.

There was something in Brian’s voice, something so demanding, and asking at the same time, that Vulcano could resist. He would do everything Q would tell him to do. He just didn’t want Quinn to stop, the new experience was so good, Sal wanted more. Much more.

\- Good. I will be right here, behind you…- Older Joker laid down and snuggled close to Sal and put arm around him. – Now beg me.

\- But…You said…

\- Just beg…- Quinn whispered straight into Vulcano’s ear, then bit his neck, gentle at first, then with more passion, moving left palm down Sal’s body, to his cock.

\- Oh, God…Oh, God…- Short moan escaped V’s mouth. – Oh God, please, don’t stop…

\- There is no God. Just me, and you…- Brian replied, and took his friend’s penis in hand. – Want me to fuck you? Call me Daddy. And beg me.

Q moved his hand up and down, making cock even harder, and bigger. But he wasn’t going to make Sal cum. Not yet. He wanted him to give up, to be his slave, to be dependent on his decisions.

\- Fuck me, Daddy…

\- You are asking, not begging. – Quinn frowned, and spanked Vulcano so hard, that noise bounced off walls, then grabbed his penis again. – You wanted to punish me, now I am going to punish you.

Brian couldn’t wait any moment longer. He started to precum, and noticed, that Sal was doing the same thing. Put his penis inside V’s butt, slowly at first, and pushed once, giving handjob to his friend at the same time.

Sal’s fingers squeezed bedsheet, body winced, shivered a bit, and started dancing to the rhythm of Q moves, making Brian push harder, deeper. Both hearts were beating really fast, two breathes united in one, two bodies wanted the same thing – to fuck. Quinn knew, that it was the first time for V, but he wasn’t able to stop. He just lost control. With every move of his hips he was marking his territory, making Vulcano belong to him, and him only.

Younger man wasn’t able to speak, so he just moved his butt towards Brian, danced on his cock, helping penis to go deeper.

And he got what he was asking for. Q just exploded into him, cumming so hard, like never before. Brian didn’t stop pushing though, he was still doing the same moves, thrusting hips in, and out, filling up Vulcano like a river.

The door opened slightly, and two men entered the room. Well, almost entered. James, and Joe stood at the threshold, and stayed there, totally in shock.

\- What…what are they doing?

\- Fucking, Ferret. It is called fucking – Joe replied, fascinated. – Get the camera!

\- Begging…- Suddenly one word escaped Sal’s mouth. He wasn’t sure, what he exactly wanted, he just needed something, he wrapped fingers around Brian’s, making Q’s hand move even faster.

The next second almost matched his last name. His cock turned into volcano, splashing sperm on bed, floor, Brian’s fingers, even pillows, and duvet. Sal wanted to turn back, and give his Daddy the best blowjob he could give, but Quinn didn’t let him. Older Joker just continued rubbing V’s dick, moving hand up, and down, to the last drop, to the last moan. None of them realized, that Gatto and Murray were there too, watching, and filming the whole scene. Both, V, and Q, went to their own world, world of passion, and cumming. Sperm was just everywhere, two rivers connected into one, bed was big mess, so wet, so sticky…

\- Waited…for so long…- exhaled Brian with his last push, just before he fell on bed, completely exhausted.

But he didn’t get the chance to rest. Sal looked at him, placed his finger on Q’s lips, and said, caressing them for a while:

\- Bri…

\- Yes? – Q asked, looking straight into V’s eyes.

\- I think…- Vulcano swallowed, turning red, shy like teenager on his first date. – I think I have fallen in love with you…

\- And I didn’t even need to take my clothes off! – Brian chuckled slightly, feeling happiness filling his heart.

 - No, you didn’t need….- Sal whispered and kissed Q softly, inviting him to new, better life. Life spent together.

 

**To be continued?**


End file.
